


Hiss

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Neglect, dragon!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt honestly just wanted a dragon because the elite of Hollywood all had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by komucowmoo: Tiny dragon Blaine riding around on his human’s (Kurt obviously) shoulder being all sweet and cuddly, but hissing at anyone that’s not family because This. Is. His. Kurt.

The dragons were stunning. Kurt knew his eyes were huge as he stared at all of the glimmering scales and sparkling wings and his fingers itched to pet them. He had wanted a dragon since the first time he saw someone with one wrapped around their shoulders on the red carpet. Dragons were popular among the rich and famous and Kurt knew he needed one too. He was a New Yorker; he needed the New Yorker accessories. 

“How much are these?” Kurt asked, eyes locked on a shining white one and the salesman grinned. 

“These beauties are five thousand,” he said brightly and Kurt’s stomach dropped. He had to have made a face at the price because the salesman quickly tried to recover. “But we do have some cheaper options.” 

“Let’s look at those.”

The salesman took him to another part of the shop, behind the curtains, and Kurt saw exactly why this part of the store was hidden away. 

“We also take in rescue dragons,” the salesman explained, nodding towards the wall of cages. “They’re going to be at a reduced price but they’ll have some…issues.” 

Kurt walked past some of the cages; heart sinking at how beat up some of the poor dragons looked. Most didn’t even raise their heads as he walked by, just following his movement with glowing eyes. 

He paused right next to one of the cages where “Nightbird” was scribbled on a little plate. The dragon inside was such a dark navy blue that he looked black. The only color was the brilliant red at the tips of his wings and red surrounding his huge golden eyes. 

“Ah yes, he was a neglect case,” the salesman said softly. “He wouldn’t tell us his name so…we got creative.”

“You don’t look like a Nightbird,” Kurt smiled at the dragon and he crept forward, looking up at Kurt. He looked so much smaller than the other dragons around him and when he hesitantly touched his nose to Kurt’s fingers his heart broke. 

“So?”

“I’ll take him.”

Nightbird trembled in Kurt’s arms the entire way back to his apartment. His eyes flickered nervously around the subway and he burrowed into Kurt’s jacket, hiding his face. Kurt whispered reassuring words to him and lightly pet his back until the tiny dragon began to relax slightly. 

For the rest of the night Nightbird stayed curled up tightly to Kurt, refusing to be touched by Rachel or Santana. Over time, his trembling stopped and whenever Kurt looked down he would see wide golden eyes staring up at him. 

“Blaine,” a soft voice drifted up and Kurt jumped.

“What?”

“My name is Blaine,” the dragon said quietly and Kurt grinned. 

It didn’t take long for Blaine and Kurt to become inseparable. Blaine was funny and smart, happy to whisper gossip into Kurt’s ear at school and be someone who listened eagerly when Kurt ranted. Soon it felt wrong if he didn’t have that warm weight wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Your little lizard there is kind of a major bitch,” Santana snapped as Blaine hissed; smoke curling up from his nostrils. “How are you ever going to date if you have the world’s most overprotective leather belt around your neck?”

“He’s just playing,” Kurt rolled his eyes, reaching up to stroke the soft scales between Blaine’s eyes. 

“He would rip off someone’s face if they tried to kiss you,” she huffed. 

That thought continued to linger in the back of Kurt’s mind as he lay in bed, Blaine curled up on the pillow next to him. “Why don’t you like it when anyone else touches me? Like not even my friends or family?”

Blaine lifted his head from the pillow and blinked sleepily. “Because you’re mine.”

“What?” Kurt laughed, turning to face him. 

“You saved me, you helped me when no one would. You’re mine and I’m yours,” Blaine said simply. “You’re my Kurt.”

Kurt couldn’t hold back a smile and reached over to pet his dragon. “Really?”

“Yeah, when I was in that place I wished that I would have a good human to help me,” Blaine curled his tail around Kurt’s arm. “That wish came true.”

“I wished that I would have a friend like you,” Kurt whispered and Blaine’s eyes softened. 

“I wish I could be a human,” Blaine nuzzled his hand. “But being your dragon is good enough.”


	2. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to hiss Blaine gets jealous when kurt starts dating and keeps ‘chasing’ away the guys?

The whole relationship was doomed from the beginning. 

Adam had seemed nice enough, even complementing Blaine and laughing it off when he snapped at him. Then Blaine got more and more aggressive towards him. Kurt even tried to leave Blaine at home but the moment they stepped foot into the apartment Blaine would soar between them and snap needlelike teeth at Adam, tendrils of smoke curling up from his nostrils.

“Jesus Kurt!” Adam snapped, yanking back his burned hand. “Okay, enough! I can’t do this anymore!”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Kurt gaped at him from where he sat on the couch; Blaine curled up in his lap. 

“You can choose, me or that rabid…thing,” he spat and rolled his eyes when Kurt hesitated. “Fine. I see how it is.”

Blaine let out a satisfied huff when Adam slammed the door behind him and his wings stretched out awkwardly as Kurt shook him to the floor. 

“What was that?” Kurt snapped and Blaine shrank back a little, looking uncertain.

“I didn’t like him.”

“You don’t like anyone! The moment I bring someone home you go off and chase them away!” He shouted and Blaine’s wings curled into his back. 

“I like you,” Blaine mumbled. 

“It’s like my social life has fallen apart since I took you,” Kurt scowled and Blaine’s eyes widened.

“Are…are you going to return me?” Blaine asked in a quiet voice. 

He could. He could return the little dragon and tell the owner of the shop that he was too protective. He could go back to having friends and a social life but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t send him back when he stared up at him with huge, trusting eyes. 

Kurt sighed and sat down. “No.”

Blaine crept to the couch and placed a small-clawed foot on his leg. “I’m sorry.”

“We need to have some rules,” Kurt picked him up and smiled as his body relaxed. “You need to be less protective, stop chasing people away.”

“Well I didn’t like Adam,” Blaine huffed, stretching out his long neck as Kurt ran his fingers along it. “He would have hurt you.”

“And I’m a big boy. I can handle it,” Kurt chuckled. “I want to be able to have a boyfriend Blaine. I want to fall in love.”

Blaine’s eyes looked almost sad. “I understand.”

“It doesn’t mean I’ll love you any less. As weird as it sounds, you’re my best friend,” Kurt smiled and scratched under his chin. “Just don’t chase people off any more, okay?”

“Fine,” Blaine sighed.

A few weeks later Kurt was finishing up his outfit and double-checking his hair in the mirror. He felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach and jumped when there was a knock at the door. Blaine lifted his head from where he was napping on the couch and his eyes followed him as he hurried to open it.

“Hey!” He pulled Elliot into a tight hug and smiled at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. “They’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Elliot said smoothly and Kurt felt a blush rise up in his cheeks. He glanced around the loft as Kurt put the flowers in water. “You didn’t tell me you had a dragon!”

“Yeah! That’s Blaine,” Kurt gave him a look and Blaine crawled over to Elliot, eyes bright and suspicious. 

“Aren’t you just lovely,” Elliot smiled and Blaine glanced over to Kurt.

“Thank you,” he said softly and Kurt grinned at him proudly. 

“We’ll be out for a while,” Kurt called out as he grabbed his coat. “Be good okay?”

He tried to ignore the pull in his chest as he shut the door on Blaine’s sad eyes. Something was wrong with his dragon but he was keeping his mouth shut. Kurt just wished he would tell him what it was.


	3. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by itisnttheveryend: Awww smoke was so sad. :( I want Kurt to be in love with Blaine too. Maybe he could become human in some way?
> 
> Prompt: Poor sad dragon!Blaine. Can you write another fic in the dragon!Blaine verse where Kurt finds out why he’s so upset and comforts him?
> 
> Prompt: Can we have more dragon!blaine? You writing is so good, and I just love the idea *v*
> 
> Prompt: Could you do a sequel to smoke where Kurt gets a little too carried away with dating Elliot, seeing as Blaine’s actually letting him date with no troubles, that he ends up neglecting Blaine a little? The ending can be your choice!
> 
> Prompt: Ack, follow up to smoke? Blaine being very depressed and Kurt finding out why. Pleaase some sort of happy klaine ending
> 
> Prompt by seasonofglee: Can you please write a sequel to smoke? Have Kurt find out what’s wrong with Blaine! Don’t leave us all hanging!

_From Kurt: Can you feed Blaine? I’ll be in late_

Santana rolled her eyes and walked out of her room, grumbling. This stupid dragon had been a constant annoyance and it wasn’t her job to make sure it ate. She grabbed its bowl from its spot on the windowsill and grabbed a tupperware container of chopped beef. 

“Hey! Lizard!” She barked at it as it lounged on the sofa. “Dinner.”

The thing didn’t even look up or move as she brought the bowl to it. It didn’t move as she poked at its nose. Finally, it let out a tiny spark and burned her finger, making her yelp and jerk back. 

“You little bitch,” she snapped and stormed into her room. 

When she walked back out a few hours later she found the full bowl overturned on the floor and the dragon in the same spot. 

—

Two days later Santana was actually a little worried. Blaine hadn’t eaten a bite or moved an inch and Kurt seemed almost too busy to notice. He was running in and out of the loft, often with Elliot. 

“You know,” she said teasingly as she watched his bright eyes follow Kurt out the door. “Even if daddy and daddy are together he’ll still love you very much.”

Blaine let out a huff.

—

“Okay,” Santana sat down next to him, a week later with a chicken salad sandwich. “Eat and tell me what’s wrong.”

“Why do you care?” The dragon’s scales had lost some sheen and his bones protruded slightly. 

“I actually don’t,” she placed the sandwich on a plate and pushed it to him. “But if you die Kurt will kill me.”

“He won’t even notice.”

Santana hesitated. Kurt did tend to get a little obsessed with something and then ignore the world around him. “He likes you. I mean…you’re pretty cool.”

“No. He has Elliot now,” Blaine spat. 

Understanding crashed over Santana and she leaned back. “You like Kurt…like….like like him. Seriously? You’re in love with Kurt? You don’t think the species difference will be a problem?”

Blaine curled up tighter. “It doesn’t matter.”

Santana smiled faintly and nudged the sandwich closer. “Tell me about it.”

“He’s the only person who has ever cared about me…who treated me like more than a fashion accessory,” Blaine covered his eyes with his tail. 

“Eat and then talk.”

Blaine looked up at her before taking a tiny bite of the sandwich.

—

This was honestly the weirdest friendship she had ever struck up and maybe it spoke to how bored he had been lately. 

After reaching out to Blaine he clung to her and she hated that she didn’t mind it all that much. Blaine curled up next to her at night, clearly desperate for comfort. He spent most of his time curled up next to her and staring at Kurt with wide, sad eyes. 

Santana made sure that Blaine was sleeping in a sunbeam on her bed before she walked into Kurt’s room. He glanced up from his phone and scowled. 

“What do you want?”

“Why are you ignoring Blaine?” She placed her hands on her hips. 

“I’m not!” Kurt frowned. 

“You are aware that he’s completely in love with you and not in the ‘I love French fries’ kind of way,” she said shortly and Kurt’s eyes widened. “And after a life of neglect the guy who he’s in love with is ignoring him in favor of a tattooed hunk. Imagine what that’s like.”

Kurt hesitated and looked down. “Maybe he’s…not alone.”

“You’re in love with a dragon?” Santana raised an eyebrow. “How am I not surprised that you fell in love with a fashion accessory?”

“Don’t talk about Blaine that way,” Kurt snapped before his shoulders sank. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Let your dear friend Santana help with that,” she reached over to pat his cheek. “I can make a few calls.”

—

Kurt stepped into Santana’s room and Blaine glanced up, lifting his head quickly. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Blaine said softly. 

“I’m sorry for ignoring you like I have been,” Kurt sat down on the bed next to him. “I think I’ve been struggling with some feelings I’ve been having.”

Blaine inched forward until he could rest his chin on Kurt’s leg. 

“I want to be with you,” Kurt continued. “I want to hold your hand and take you on dates. I want to call you my boyfriend and…it can’t happen Blaine.”

“I know,” Blaine whispered. “But I wish it could.”

“Aw,” Santana said brightly from the entrance to the room, a smirk on her face. “How cute and weird. I have a super, special present for you two.”

“Santana we have something we’re-“

“My aunt practices witchcraft,” Santana stepped in further, a small vial in her hand. “I know, it makes a lot of sense right? Anyway, I remembered that she used to do all these charms and whatever when I was a kid so I asked her for help and got this.”

Blaine rose to his feet and he leaned in closer. “What is it?”

“It’s a spell,” she shook the vial in their faces. “A spell that will let you be human for a short amount of time. When the sun is up, bam you’ll be a human.”

“You got that from Swan Princess. You’re lying,” Kurt said slowly and Blaine looked to him quickly. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Blaine crept closer. “Can I try?” 

Santana uncorked the vial and poured it into a cup. They all watched as she poured it into a small dish and Blaine drank it all. They held their breath and waited for a few minutes before realizing that nothing happened. 

“Well that was a waste of money,” Santana scowled. 

“Thanks for trying,” Blaine’s wings slumped and crawled into Kurt’s lap. 

Kurt carried him into their bedroom and let him curl up on his usual pillow. He paused before running his fingers along Blaine’s back and leaned in close. “You’re still my best friend Blaine.”

“You’re mine too,” Blaine looked up at him sadly. 

It was hard to sleep with his mind so full. He tossed and turned before finally falling asleep, exhausted. While he slept he had almost constant strange dreams. Soft, leathery wings brushed against his face and tiny claws dug into his arms. He could hear Blaine’s voice but couldn’t make out the words. 

He jerked awake, head pounding and narrowed his eyes. A loud thud startled him and made him sit up quickly. The first thing he noticed was that Blaine wasn’t on his usual pillow and the second was that a naked man was blinking blearily up at him from the floor. 

Kurt almost screamed in shock but then familiar eyes locked on his and his heart stuttered. 

“Blaine?” Kurt choked out and Blaine gave him a hesitant smile. 

“Hi.”


End file.
